A display apparatus includes a display panel and a backlight module for providing a backlight to the display panel. The backlight module includes a frame, a light source, and a light guide plate, and a quantum dot enhancement film (QDEF). The light source, the light guide plate, and the QDEF are received in the frame. The QDEF overlaps the light guide plate and a part of the frame. There may be light leakage at the region of the QDEF overlapped with the frame. The leakage of light from the display apparatus can be improved upon by a better structure.